familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980)
Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Typesetter for New York Times (b. February 11, 1903, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA - d. February 28, 1980, 7:21 am, Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 157108647. Parents *Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. One child that died at birth has still not been found. The children were: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg I (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. Jersey City, New Jersey His parents were living at 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City in 1905 and in 1907 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue. First marriage Around 1930 Ralph married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) whose family had moved down from Westbrookville in Sullivan County, New York to Jersey City in New Jersey. Nora was the daughter of Herman Conklin (1865-?) and Nora Belle Piatt I (1873-c1955) aka Belle Piatt. Ralph and Nora lived with Ralph's mother at 61-63 Concord Avenue in Jersey City after they married. Children *Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992) *Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932- ) Both of the children moved up to Westbrookville after their mother died. New York Times In 1935 when Ralph's mother died the family was living at 134 Beacon Avenue in Jersey City and in 1937, when he applied for a Social Security number, Ralph was living at 157 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City and working for the New York Times in New York City. Second marriage After his wife Nora died, he married Wladyslawa Joan Dombrowska (1916-1995) aka Lottie Dombrowska, a seamstress whose parents were from Poland. Ralph was a lover of model trains and had them set up in his basement. Death He died in 1980 of a heart attack while he was living at 640 Palisade Avenue in Jersey City and he is buried in Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. Burial He was buried in Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey.